Power & Family
by Kattara
Summary: theresa gives Ethan a choice. CEO of Crane Idustries or Jane. Ethan tries to make a decision but Gwen wants both. can Ethan be selfish and take back what he had been raised to run with Gwen by his side, or keep custody of the daughter he shares with Theresa but raising her with Gwen. what will Ethan choose. Theresa returns a few years later different as well as Pilar.
1. Sign or Leave Bitch

_**Chapter One**_

_**Choices**_

_Theresa was sitting in her office at Crane. she hated her life more than when Alister was alive and around her, she wanted to see her daughter who she hadnt seen in three years. she came to a final conclusion. she called her lawyer and had him draw up transfer papers with certain demands in return for transfer of power._

_meanwhile Ethan and Gwen were at the B&B with Jane playing with her. Collier had just let Gwen go but thankfully all Gwen's paychecks had been saved. they now had forty thousand dollars saved and she was expecting another fifteen hundred from her final pay._

_Gwen: oh honey it's so nice to be able to relax with you and Jane no work to worry about._

_Ethan: I know it is definitely nice. _

_Gwen: how about since it's such a nice day we pack Jane's things and go to the park?_

_Ethan: that's a great idea, I know Jane has been missing her friend Ashley so let me get her things ready._

_Ethan leaves the room as Gwen's normal smile turns into a frown. looking at Jane Gwen knew the childs name should be Ashley as well. when she first found out the other childs name she did her best to seem like a normal mother and it worked. three or four days a week Jane and Ashley had playdates at the nearby park until Gwen got hired and sent her regrets to Ashley's mother who politely let her go. Gwen stroked Jane's dark hair wondering when exactly the blonde had darkened? maybe she had worked so much she just didn't notice it. _

_Jane smiled at Gwen and waved at her. Ethan came back with a loaded diaper bag and the stroller. Gwen went into their bathroom to change her dirty work clothes into something more appealing for her husband. dark blue jeans with a light yellow sweater and sneakers. she got Jane's jumper outfit which now didnt match her in any way. now Ethan and Gwen could definitely tell Jane was Theresa's child in every way. Ethan offered to change Jane but Gwen insisted the pink jumper outfit was fine and showed Jane was a girl._

_Theresa decided to shove the pile of work aside and take Ethan Martin to the park. she called daycare and then went to get him. they got to the park within moments and Ethan Martin went off to play with a little girl he saw. Theresa saw the little girl had green eyes and red hair with pale skin and laughed when her son blushed at something the little girl had said. she sat on a bench watching only her son._

_at that moment she saw her daughter run up to her and hug her calling her mommy! she immediately wrapped her arms around her little girl and kissed her cheek. she noticed Jane's hair was as dark as her own making her smile._

_Theresa: hey baby girl, where's daddy?_

_Jane: there._

_Theresa saw Ethan and Gwen locking lips not bothering to make sure Jane was still there._

_Theresa: okay sweetie, why dont you go play with your big brother. I need to talk to daddy._

_Jane: okay mommy._

_as Jane ran to play with her big brother, Theresa walked right up to Ethan and Gwen clearing her throat. they broke apart and she could see the irritation in Gwen's eyes and shame in Ethan's._

_Theresa: so where's my daughter?_

_Ethan: she's in the sandbox._

_Theresa: no she's not. (smugly)_

_Ethan and Gwen begun to panic but Theresa spoke._

_Theresa: she's over there playing with her big brother at the slide. how careless are you two?!_

_Gwen: we can do as we please Theresa, and Jane is none of your concern._

_Theresa: if I hadn't been here, who would have watched her while you two were not paying attention?_

_Gwen: she's our daughter Theresa, we've been raising her just fine without your interference._

_Theresa: well she came running to me calling me mommy as she should be._

_Gwen: well that wont happen again._

_Ethan: maybe we should go..._

_Theresa: why? Jane is playing with her brother why do you want to seperate them again?_

_Ethan: I dont want this to get ugly in front of either of the children Theresa._

_Theresa: I am not doing a thing to make it ugly._

_Ethan knew she had a point. Jane and Ethan Martin were siblings who loved each other dearly and if he seperated them it would make Jane cry for her brother again._

_Ethan: alright she can stay and finish playing with Ethan Martin but I have to get her home soon._

_Theresa: her home is with me and her brother._

_with that Theresa walked away her head held high proud at herself. her children had not see each other since Ethan and Gwen forbade her from visiting her own daughter. that was three years ago but thankfully Mrs. Henderson was an old friend of hers who called her everytime she had Jane. over the years Jane learned from her caretaker Gwen was not her mommy, but Theresa was. immediately everyone noticed Gwen was not called mommy by her in six months but Jane would smile at Gwen._

_Ethan could tell something was different between Gwen and Jane six months ago. Jane all of a sudden quit calling Gwen mommy and would just smile and nod at the blonde woman when she was supposed to reply. he knew something was off in his little girl. she lately seemed depressed and when Theresa's name was mentioned Jane would perk up._

_Gwen wondered how Jane even knew to call Theresa mommy. as furious as she was she could not help but wonder if Theresa was sneaking around seeing Jane but there was no way possible, was there? she knew they had set there waiting for Jane for over an hour._

_Theresa set there wondering what to do now. both of her children were finally together and it made her smile as Gwen behind her frowned in hatred. Theresa wished she could take both her children away from this cursed town forever and never look back. hopefully her plan would work and Ethan would fall right where she needed him._

_Jane came running up not to her father but to Theresa, her real mother._

_Jane: mommy can I go with you and bubby?_

_Theresa: I dont know baby let's ask daddy and auntie Gwen first okay and see what daddy says first._

_taking her daughters hand she led both her children to where Ethan and Gwen were standing now._

_Jane: daddy I wanna go with mommy pease?_

_Gwen: no baby, we need to go..._

_Ethan: of course you can. if your mommy is okay with keeping you all weekend._

_Jane: can I mommy?_

_Theresa: of course baby girl! go with your brother to my car okay sweetheart?_

_Jane: okay mommy. bye daddy bye aunt gwen._

_hearing herself be called aunt gwen made Gwen even more furious. she was the one who was raising Jane, not Theresa. how dare Theresa think she gets the title of mommy. Gwen went after Jane as Ethan spoke with Theresa quickly._

_Ethan: she's lactose intolerant and hates corn._

_Theresa: I already knew those things Ethan._

_Ethan: just making sure._

_Gwen and Jane_

_Gwen: remember you can come home anytime you want just call me or daddy okay my angel?_

_Jane: okay auntie Gwen. I go with mommy._

_Gwen: I'm your mommy remember baby?_

_Jane: no you not silly._

_Gwen: I am your only mommy baby girl and I love you more than anything in this world._

_Ethan and Theresa were walking up to the jeep._

_Gwen: daddy and I will be there to get you sunday okay my little girl?_

_Jane: okay._

_Theresa: come on Jane, abuela Pilar is making dinner tonight, you want to see your abuela?_

_Jane: yes yes yes mommy._

_it infuriated Gwen even more as Jane was put in the jeep beside Ethan Martin. Jane's car seat had been moved from Gwen's car to Theresa's. Theresa shut the car door and faced Ethan and Gwen._

_Theresa: alright see you two sunday night._

_Gwen: more like sunday morning._

_Ethan: Gwen please..._

_Gwen: please what Ethan?! how in the hell does Jane even know Theresa because if I remember correctly she was denied visitation when Jane was a year old. how in the world is it Jane is calling her mommy and she hasnt even seen her in over two years._

_Theresa: maybe with you and your mother constantly badmouthing me, ethan defending me she put two and two together, figured out I am her REAL mother._

_Gwen: impossible she's only three._

_Theresa: well she is highly intelligent like I was at her age. when I was two I already could tie my shoes._

_Theresa left before Gwen or Ethan could say anything more because she was too happy. her daughter was with her and that's all she needed. she went straight to her mothers where everyone was extatic to see thier little Jane. Ethan played big brother nicely as Jane played with Maria outside. Pilar was told what happened and was happy to have her other granddaughter back home where she really belonged._

_Pilar: when does she go back to them?_

_Theresa: sunday evening._

_Pilar: so you have visitation now?_

_Theresa: no. like Gwen would ever let me be near my own daughter. Jane asked her father and he let her stay the weekend with me._

_Pilar: I imagine Gwen was against it._

_Theresa: oh yeah. she was pretty determined to take Jane back home with her but Ethan said yes._

_Pilar: you know Gwen will use this time to make sure you and Jane do not spend anymore time together and she wont stop there._

_Theresa: I don't give enough credit to Jane mama, she's smarter than she lets on. she knows Gwen isn't her mother and it's like she knows something._

_Pilar: you don't think Gwen would hurt her?_

_Theresa: it would be on if I found a single bruise on Jane's delicate skin. I would have Ethan and Gwen in court faster than you could blink._

_Jane, Ethan and Maria came running in ready for dinner. during the meal nobody spoke spanish knowing Jane had not been taught it like Maria and Ethan. however Jane had been stubborn enough they relented and was currently teaching her the heritage language of her family._

_meanwhile Ethan was trying to sleep but Gwen was still up looking at Jane's bed. it was their first night without Jane and Ethan kinda liked it. he was thinking about letting Jane stay at Theresa's every weekend if he could get a full nights rest. tonight however Gwen was still upset he allowed 'thier' daughter to stay the weekend with Theresa, blah, blah, blah. he turned over and went to sleep not worried about Jane one bit._

_meanwhile Theresa had just finished putting her daughter to bed in her new room. it was huge compared to the room she shared with Ethan and Gwen. the walls were a sapphire blue and her bed was a queen size with white and sapphire blue bed sheets. the comforter was simple and matched the walla. she had enough toys to keep her busy for hours if not days. her room also had it's own potty and sink. Theresa didnt want a bath tub put in because Jane was only three. instead Theresa had her daughters room connected to her own like Ethans on the other side of her. Jane kept telling her she wanted to live with her. Theresa wondered if the papers were done and hoped Ethan would be alone when he picked Jane up._

_the next morning Theresa decided to take the kids to the zoo and then to lunch. their entire saturday had been amazing cementing her and Jane's love for each other as mother and daughter. Jane was having a great time until bedtime. _

_Theresa: baby girl whats wrong?_

_Jane: I haf go home morrow with daddy._

_Theresa: I know baby but maybe daddy will let you come over every weekend with mommy._

_Jane: can I mommy?_

_Theresa: I will ask daddy okay?_

_that night Jane had snuck into Theresa's room and cuddled with her mommy all night. the next morning true to her words Gwen was at the door. Theresa saw Ethan parking the car and waited until he caught up to Gwen before letting them in. Jane had saw Gwen and ran for her room not wanting to leave her mommy._

_Ethan: how was the weekend?_

_Theresa: great, she went to the zoo and we did alot of stuff together this weekend. she loves being here._

_Gwen: well it's time for our daughter to come home with us so where is she?_

_Theresa: she ran up to her room as soon as she saw you pull up. I dont think she wants to leave._

_Gwen: it doesnt matter, she's coming home with her father and I where she belongs._

_Theresa: yeah you keep believe that, Ethan may I have a word with you in private about Jane?_

_Gwen: absolutely not..._

_Ethan: of course. let's go._

_Theresa asked the guards to make sure Gwen didn't leave the livingroom until she returned. she and Ethan made thier way to her study. the papers were on her desk ready for signiture. she had hidden a nice amount of money away since she had been married to Alister and after a few years the amount was enough for her children to live comfortably until they died. Theresa locked the door behind her knowing if the servants needed her they would knock._

_Ethan: alright let's talk about Jane._

_Theresa: I want her back in my custody._

_Ethan: the court awarded custody to me and Gwen you know that Theresa._

_Theresa: yeah I also know two of your witnesses lied on the stand and I can prove it._

_Ethan: what are you talking about?_

_Theresa: mama and Dr. Russell lied on the stand to help Gwen get off for almost murdering me._

_Ethan: I wont do it._

_Theresa: I have something to give you and your bitch of a wife in return._

_Ethan: what?_

_Theresa: Crane Industries. you CEO and Julian will remain Co-CEO until you see fit. Gwen will be by your side as it should have been in the beginning._

_Ethan: you would give up all the money and power in exchange for custody of our daughter?_

_Theresa: oh no there are conditions. I recieve SOLE custody and I get to leave Harmony without anyone causing me trouble when I do leave._

_Ethan: what about Julian? he won't let his son go that easily especially if he doesn't get Crane._

_Theresa: see when Julian and I talked last week he signed over every right he had to MY son. of course getting him beyond drunk had to happen first._

_Ethan: if you leave he will come after you._

_Theresa: that's another condition. you have him as your Co-CEO and keep him as busy as possible._

_Ethan: you've really thought this through._

_Theresa: so what's your answer? keep custody of our Jane or take over as CEO of your birthright at Crane._

_Ethan could still only be shocked. he had to think about this. what would Gwen say if he does give up his rights to Jane in exchange for the entire Crane Foundation? would Gwen willingly let go of Jane just for money and power? a child she had been raising and loving as if she were her own child?_

_Ethan: how long do I get to think about this?_

_Theresa: the offer is null and void within twenty minutes Ethan so think fast._

_Theresa wanted to smile. the one thing Ethan wanted more than anything in this world was Crane Industries. it was what he had been groomed for since he was born and what he wanted for his entire life. she knew he would take the deal because he was as greedy as any other Crane. she knew he would want to speak to Gwen on the matter but she gave him a time limit._

_Ethan: I want to talk to Gwen about this first._

_Theresa: I only have twenty minutes no four hours Ethan this is between her real parents._

_Ethan: okay give me some time to look over the contract first and then I will decide._

_Theresa had a contract made that suited only Ethan, whereas she had the REAL contract in her drawer ready to be slipped out. everything was almost the same but she had a few minor details added. Ethan and Gwen could never come after her and her children, Gwen had to stay far away from Jane and the best part Theresa could come back at any time and reclaim Crane if everything was going to hell. Ethan read over the first contract liking what he saw so he spoke._

_Ethan: and it's all legit?_

_Theresa: yes it's all there. so do we have an agreement Ethan? I get Jane and you get Crane._

_Ethan: would I still be able to see Jane?_

_Theresa: of course, unlike you I will never deny my own daughter the right to see her father whereas her father denied her mother the right to see her._

_Ethan: that's not fair._

_Theresa: no it wasn't fair what you did to me. sign or walk out the door._

_Ethan was between a rock and a cliff. he would get to see Jane whenever he wanted it was all right there. he would be a fool to pass up an offer like this._

_Ethan: alright I will sign._

_Theresa: alright go unlock the door please I think one of the maids was trying to get my attention._

_as Ethan unlocked the door and looked out Theresa switched the contracts without Ethan noticing. he walked back over to her and took the pen from her hand signing and initialing where she instructed. Theresa smiled, she had her baby girl back and planned to leave tonight._

_Ethan: I don't know what I am gonna tell Gwen, she's going to be furious._

_Theresa: personally I don't care. tell her Jane is staying one more night so I can leave tonight with them._

_Ethan: tonight? why can't you wait so I can say goodbye to our daughter?_

_Theresa: as soon as Gwen finds out, she's gonna to be harrassing me and I dont feel like being harrassed or anything first thing in the morning by Gwen and Rebecca._

_Ethan: I wonder how Jane is going to handle this when she gets older?_

_Theresa: Jane will be fine. let's go._

_Ethan followed Theresa back to the livingroom to find Jane nowhere in sight. Theresa was thankful and whispered to the maid to get Jane and hide her in the servants quarters until she sent word. quickly the maid left doing as told._

_Gwen: well what happened honey?_

_Ethan: Theresa and I talked and Jane is staying for a week with her since she doesn't want to leave._

_Gwen: Ethan she can't! she has daycare tomorrow and we planned a camping trip this week too._

_Ethan: it can be put off a little bit, Jane wants to stay with Theresa so we talked and I agreed._

_Gwen: Ethan you have to work tomorrow until six remember? no big deal I will come get her myself._

_Ethan: come on let's go home we have some things to talk about anyway._

_huffing Gwen let Ethan lead her out of the mansion without the child claimed on a daily basis. Theresa sent word for the maid to return Jane to her room and pack her daughters things quickly. she sent another maid to pack her things and her sons things as quickly as they could. she already had a judge sign off on it through her lawyer and everything was legal now. she had bought an RV awhile back and had it hidden away. she planned to take her children and her mother away from Harmony._

_Theresa got behind the drivers seat as her mama and children got comfortable at the table. Theresa took off out of Harmony forever. she had all her money in an account under an assumed name so she could drop her real name for now. her son already was using his gameboy while her daughter was playing with her new Dora computer. Pilar was trying not to fall asleep. a few miles out Theresa stopped and put her children in thier bunk beds and went to tell her mama to go to sleep up top. Pilar fell asleep quickly as did Ethan and Jane. Theresa got back behind the wheel and continued to drive south._

_meanwhile Gwen had just found out she and Ethan were taking over Crane and was overjoyed! now she would be married to the man running Crane Industries and back into the social circle for the rich. Gwen was born rich and was extatic to be treated like the rich girl she was. she was ready to pack her things and throw it in Theresa's face thinking Julian had gotten Crane back somehow. however as she finished packing hers, Ethan's and Janes things Ethan said something that made her drop Jane's suitcase._

_Ethan: I traded Jane for Crane Industries. _


	2. Gwen's Fury

Power or Family

Chapter Two

Gwen's Fury

Theresa could only imagine the look on Gwen's face when the bitch found out what had happened. laughing to herself she continued to drive on with her sleeping children and her mama. her mother needed a fresh start away from Harmony as much as she did. Rebecca and Ivy had become increasingly cruel to Pilar deteriorating Pilar's health. her brothers had been so worried it was all they could think about. Luis couldn't focus while Miguel made himself too obvious trying to help take care of Pilar. Theresa and her brothers had set down and agreed to get thier mama out of Harmony as soon as possible. her brothers would be worried at first but understand once they saw Pilar gone too. theresa saw a hotel in a nice suburban town. she found a five bedroom house with a high fenced in backyard and gated front. it was a cottage style home with a two car garage. she unpacked the few things they brought and Theresa decided to buy online what else they needed.

Pilar: the house is beautiful. plenty of room for us and the children can play outback safely.

Theresa: as long as you are comfortable mama. how are you feeling now in a new environment? i know my kids are loving it.

Pilar: i love it my daughter. (looks away sadly)

Theresa: mama don't worry Luis and Miguel and Paloma will understand why you left with me. honestly the four of us had planned to get you out of Harmony for months. this was the perfect opportunity.

Pilar: why would you send me away from my family and my friends, my life is in Harmony Theresita.

Theresa: no its not mama and you know it. Ivy has shown you time and time again shes not your friend anymore and the problems of your children should not be your own problems. you need rest mama.

Pilar: maybe you are right. i need to rest now.

Theresa: alright mama dont worry about me and the kids, i am going into town to find furniture for our new home.

Pilar turned towards her room ready to sleep some stress off.

Meanwhile the entire town could hear Gwen and Ethan's argument. Ivy and Rebecca were worried beyond death something was going down they may never be able to fix between thier children.

Gwen: HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO IT ETHN!

Ethan: Gwen calm down please?!

Gwen: HOW COULD YOU GIVE THAT BITCH OUR CHILD! HOW COULD YOU JUST SIGN SOMETHING WITHOUT ASKING ME ABOUT IT FIRST?!

Ethan: i wanted to Gwen but she didnt...

Gwen: YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU GAVE THAT WHORE MY DAUGHTER AND NOW SHE'S GONE AND I WILL NEVER SEE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN AS LONG AS THAT BITCH IS BREATHING! I AM HER MOTHER, I HAVE RAISED HER ALL THIS TIME, I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR JANE NOT THERESA! HOW COULD YOU JUST GIVE THAT BITCH THE CHILD I LOVE AS MY OWN AND MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE?! I HATE YOU ETHAN I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!

downstairs Ivy and Rebecca heard things being thrown. Ivy knew Ethan had given up custody of Jane to get Crane Industries and to some it was a perfect trade, but not in this town. she, Rebecca, Julian and Gwen hated Theresa more than anything in the world. To them Theresa was the reason their lives were so simple and miserable. Theresa was resposible for the deaths of Gwen's children and when Ethan handed Jane to Gwen to raise with him it was like everything was back to normal with Ethan and Gwen having a family of their own.

Ivy: oh i hope everything will be okay between them.

Rebecca: Gwen won't be able to take it. she lost the child she wanted more than anything in the world. what now?

Ivy: well Theresa left last night with the children so who knows where she went.

Rebecca: she took Peelar with her too. i wonder why she took her mama instead of leaving her behind?

Ivy: Pilar was having some heart problems from stress so i think thats why Theresa took her mother with her.

Rebecca: stress my manicured foot. Theresa would need back-up if Ethan ever decided to take Jane back from her.

Ivy: i hope things will be alright between Ethan and Gwen though, Gwen can't take losing another child again.

Rebecca: even if the child came from that bitch Theresa.

they both could only wince as things kept smashing against walls and hearing Ethans cries for Gwen to calm down. Rebecca rolled her eyes and her daughters childish temper. she decided enough was enough and walked straight to where Ethan and Gwen were, throwing the door open to get thier attention. Ethan was hiding behind an armchair whereas Gwen was preparing to throw another vase at him until her mother took it right out of her hands and shoved Gwen into a wall astounding them all.

Gwen: MOTHER!

Rebecca: i want you to get ahold of yourself right now or so help me i will slap you into next tuesday Gwenneth Anastasia Hotchkiss Winthrop do you understand me?!

Ethan: how can you shove Gwen she's your daughter?!

Rebecca: Gwen you listen right now, this is not the time to let the entire town hear your childish outburst. now get up and get yourself cleaned up because you and Ethan are due at the public conference with Theresa's lawyer announcing to the world you two now head Crane Industries as a team with Julian Crane. now Gwen.

Gwen did as she was told. she left as Rebecca asked Ivy followed to help Gwen with choosing an outfit. Ethan got up from his hiding position as Rebecca's hand made contact with his face.

Ethan: why did you hit me Rebecca?

Rebecca: because Ethan someone needs to slap some sense into your tiny mind. how could you take Jane from Gwen?! you know Gwen loves that little girl more than anything and you gave Jane back!

Ethan: i looked over the contract before i signed it and i only signed my custody rights away not my parental rights so i can file for permanent custody as soon as i become CEO of Crane. everything that was taken from Gwen and me we can get back in a few weeks.

Rebecca: even Jane?

Ethan: even Jane. getting Jane back will be easy but not until after i get control of Crane Industries.

Rebecca walked out to find her daughter. she found Gwen and Ivy choosing outfits. simple plain outfits.

Rebecca: alright Ivy your son needs you.

Ivy: okay, good luck Gwen.

Rebecca: alright Gwen now this right here is not acceptable i want you to wear this.

Gwen looked at her mediocre outfit and looked at the dazzling cocktail short dress. it went past her thighs revealing her long lucious legs and the top only revealed some of her skin. no sleeves to show her lean muscles she developed during thier warring against Theresa. Gwen put on the sapphire blue dress and wore a pair of short heeled boots black as night. the boots were knee high boots with a a short heel since Gwen had a bad ankle since she was born. Gwen looked amazing and Rebecca loved how sexy her daughter looked now.

Gwen felt different wearing the outfit her mother chose. she didnt look like a tramp at all, but a lovely woman for once. digging to find her confidence she finally put a beautiful smile on her face walking out of her room with a new dignity behind her every step. her mother explained to her what Ethan had said. Ethan was waiting for Gwen in livingroom and once he saw Gwen his jaw dropped! Gwen's jaw dropped as well seeing Ethan in clothes he once before wore when his name was Crane.

Theresa watched the world wide broadcast of Ethan and Gwen becoming the runners of Crane Industries. Julian had been brought forward as well showing himself as Ethan's Co-CEO. she wanted to laugh at Gwen's outfit. it showed youth and determination but to Theresa it just made her look like a prostitute waiting to be paid and laid. Theresa laughed. it had only been a week since she left now. the press conference had been postponed the first time because Gwen had nearly broken her leg in a pair of heels to tall for her to wear. she had her kids enrolled in a private school and had her mother resting alot now. Pilar had seen a doctor immediately and the doctor had ordered Pilar to bed for two weeks with no tedious work that would raise her blood pressure and heart rate so as soon as they got home Theresa ordered Pilar to bed.

Theresa heard her children coming through the door. her new friend Tammilee had dropped the kids off. Tammilee heard Theresa's story and felt sorry for the young mother. they bonded instantly since she herself had once been in love with a married man but he left her and thier son for his wife who forced him to abandon the two. he had moved away and before he left gave her papers signing his rights away. she had moved on as soon as she got the papers. she had tried to find him a few times but found nothing so she framed the legal papers to remind her everyday she could do anything she set her mind to. Theresa had moved on as well when she finally realized she really didnt love Ethan, just liked him and a fantasy she had of being a family with him. Theresa got up and forgetting Ethan she went to take care of her kids and her mama.

TWO YEARS LATER

Theresa was holding a wedding invitation. Whitney and Chad were getting married and sent her an invitation. Pilar came around the corner seeing the invite she scowled. Whitney had been wanting Theresa to return to Harmony since she left and now she may get her way. Theresa debated and decided not to since Whitney had eventually sided with Gwen making hers and Theresa's relationship stressful as could be. Gwen had made Whitney think about if Chad would leave her, take Miles and raise him with another mommy making Whitney's blood boil, hence thier quick marriage. Whitney wanted to be married to Chad within a months time and got her demand thanks to Gwen working Chad to it.

Ethan on the other hand was getting ready for his romp with his secretary Nessie who looked similar to Theresa. Nessie was his latest booty call girl and Gwen had no idea he was cheating on her with a latino lady. Nessie knew just what to do to make Ethan now Crane her sugar daddy. all she had to do was let him have his way with her and call her Theresa and bam she had five grand in her pocket within a few hours. Nessie came on as his assistant where she found he was wanting her sexually not for anything else. she kept up the charade knowing his bitch of a wife was trying to keep him on a tight leash. however Gwen didnt know Ethan was the one who had her on a tight leash.

Nessie walked into Ethan's office and locked the door behind her so Gwen would think he was in a meeting. she loved being Ethan's favorite mistress. she walked in wearing her button up dark blue bouse, dark blue tight jean skirt and short heeled knee high black boots. to any man she was gorgeous and she knew it. she walked to Ethans desk setting things down as he reached for her waist. she sat on his lap as he roamed her body favoring her perky nipples. he gently opened her blouse feeing the sexy lingerie bra. he pulled her into the adjoining office which only they knew about behind the bookcase and set her on a bed. she undud his pants allowing his large cock out for her to suck on. while she sucked on him he quickly managed to undress her and turned her around so she was laying on her belly. his dick was throbbing as Theresa's face suddenly was there now smiling for him. he teased Nessie by rubbing his dick on her pussy until she was begging him.

Nessie: oh Ethan please FUCK ME

Ethan: as you wish Theresa.

he shoved his dick in hard and fast making Nessie cry out in pleasure, because she loved how he fucked her hard and rough. Ethan grabbed her hips and forced himself into her more making the pleasure even greater for them both. feeling them both about to cum Ethan got on the bottom and forced her on his throbbing dick. up and down, up and down, up and down which made Nessie all the hotter as Ethan put his mouth on her breasts sucking her nipples making her so hot she couldn't stand it anymore and she cummed with Ethan in a huge orgasm. she didnt like being on top but if it made him happy she was all for it.

they both were dressed and back at their positions before Gwen came to get her husband for lunch not suspecting a thing. Nessie had her hair back in a sloppy bun with her big glasses back on too. Ethan sent a quick smile to Nessie behind Gwen as he left with his wife. Nessie got back to work and saw something Ethan and Gwen had set down on his desk. papers for invitro or something like that. they were trying again to have thier own child. she wondered if she could have a child with Ethan but knew if his wife found out she would go ballistic. but then again she would have a huge bank account if she got pregnant with Ethans child and got him to make her his forever. she did forget to take the pill again and decided to have a baby with her boss. if anything backfired she could use the baby as leverage for money.

ONE YEAR LATER

Theresa was watching tv about Ethan and Gwen Crane getting sole custody of his son from Nessie Parker the boy's biological mother. she knew if Ethan came after her, he would lose everything. she watched as Gwen carried the one month old boy out of the courthouse with Nessie behind them crying and sobbing, begging Ethan to return their son to her but he didn't even aknowledge her as they drove away in the limo.

Ethan could not believe the jury bought his story about Nessie raping him and especially when they gave him sole custody with no visitation rights for Nessie. Gwen had been over the moon and wanted to name the boy Liam Cole Winthrop. Ethan agreed and it was done in only a few days thanks to the Crane power. Nessie had been against renaming her Ryan Daniel Parker but Gwen laughed in her face about it.

Gwen: oh Ethan, Liam is growing so much.

Ethan: yeah he sure is. i cannot believe Nessie tried to get me to choose the baby over you.

Gwen: i can't believe she raped you and then tried to use Liam as leverage against you. she's unbelieveable and an unfit mother.

Ethan: i couldn't agree more. but now Liam is with fit parents who will raise and love him.

Voice: wow, you're not the two to talk about that.

they turned to find Paloma standing on the staircase, her huge pregnant belly showing beautifully. Paloma now only glared at the two because they were the reason she and Fox almost didn't get married. Fox and she had found comfort with each other when Theresa left. they grew so close they unexpectedly fell in love which angered Whitney to no end. Whitney had tried seducing Fox but he remained faithful to his wife Paloma.

Gwen: hello Paloma. where's your lap-dog?

Paloma: my darling husband is upstairs getting ready to come down to have breakfast with me and the twins.

Gwen: wonderful, Ethan i am going to eat in our room with Liam will you join us?

Paloma: whats the matter gwennie(smugly) can't take it that someone in this house is happy without secrets between them?

Gwen: i do not like you and i never did. i have given you enough courtesy but this is it!

Paloma: wait you mean all the times you tried getting me to miscarry the twins is courtesy and still do? what? is taking some poor womans child not enough for your bitch ass? first Theresa, now Nessie.

Gwen: Jane is MY DAUGHTER!

satisfied Paloma walked to the dining table as Fox walked down hearing the spat. his wife sure was a firecracker and he loved that about Paloma very much. he was first drawn to her spunk and it further drew him into loving her in a completely different way he could have ever loved Whitney. he broke it off with Whitney once he realized he could have a chance with Paloma for real happiness. Whitney had been furious with him and latched onto Chad as a rebound but Chad had been wrapped around Whitney's fingers for a long time so Chad was too easy to aquire. Paloma was disgusted when Whitney tried seducing Fox while she was supposed to be seeing her brothers but returned home forgetting her purse. she interrupted by slapping the hell out of Whitney and getting Fox to the hospital for whatever drugs Whitney used on him. date rape drugs.

from that point on Fox completely respected and admired Paloma more than a friend. he and Paloma married in a private ceremony that Whitney tried to stop but was thrown out. he and Paloma kept secretly in contact with Theresa letting her know about Whitney's true colors. Theresa changed her number and everything to stop Gwen from finding her to try and take Jane away again.

Gwen stomped out carrying Liam to his new nursery while Ethan stayed behind to eat breakfast. in the beginning he wanted to have Paloma because she bore a strong resemblence to Theresa but didnt pursue it because of Nessie, but now he wondered if he could get her after the birth of the twins which was very soon. before she got pregnant Paloma had a figure any man would want.

meanwhile Theresa decided it was time to return back to Harmony along with her new husband Jared. (yes she and Jared are together in mine) Theresa allowed Jared to asopt both her children once they were married and both children called him had been gone for three or four years, she lost track. her marriage was strong and she had no secrets between her and Jared. she came clean about her past and he came clean to her as well. he divorced his previous wife and had sole custody of their daughter Amanda Lily Casey. now they had four children together Ethan, Jane, Lily, and thier newborn son Danny Micheal. they were a strong family as the decision to return was agreed by both Theresa and Jared.

ONE MONTH LATER

Paloma set in the mansion with her newborn twins. she was frustrated as could be with the twins and Fox wasn't around as much as he used to not to mention her hormones were so out of wack she could barely tell reality from daydreams. her figure had become more attractive now that she had lost the baby weight. she was feeling lonely more and more but then Ethan and Gwen were stepping up helping her with the twins Mia and Rilo. Fox insisted on a fresh name in the world. Ethan had become a substitute father for the month old twins. she didn't like it but she did appreciate the help.

Ethan saw Paloma sitting with the sleeping twins. she had finally gotten both of them to sleep and seemed like she was drifting off. the drugs he slipped into her wine was working. he called the nannies to take care of the twins and Liam as he picked up the beautiful drowsy Paloma and carried her to a spare room away from prying and knowing ears. he gently set Paloma on the queen size bed and returned to the door to lock it. he turned and starting stripping his own clothes. he walked calmly to where Paloma was barely conscious and thinking she was daydreaming again. she muttered it out loud so Ethan played along with it.

Ethan: hello beautiful.

Paloma: mmmm Fox you're finally home.

Ethan: i want you so badly.

Paloma: anytime my love.

Ethan did not hesitate as he seductively crawled on top of Paloma savoring every delicate part of her lucious skin. once all her clothes were off he waited a moment savoring how beautiful this woman was. he put his mouth over her left breast gently sucking on it as his right hand took possession of her pussy. he thrust in two fingers as he continued to make her moan just from her breast. he felt her pussy tighten some from his fingers pumping into her at a gentle pace. he felt her fingers trying to find him so he took his nouth from her breast and guided her hands and mouth to his throbbing dick where she gave him a wonderful feeling Gwen or Nessie could not give him.

Paloma continued her pleasing until Ethan could feel her trying to reach her orgasm. he put her on her belly and put a blindfold on her eyes and as he pinned her arms outwards and positioned his dick right at her entrance. he started pushing inside of her gently until she wanted him to go faster and harder.

Paloma: PLEASE HARDER, FASTER PLEASE!

Ethan did not have to be told twice as she made sure she was in the right position as he went the way she wanted. in her haze she wanted on top and he gladly obliged as he got on his back and she set her pussy right down on him and begun to ride him hard and fast nearly screaming as they both cummed hard. she fell to the side and asleep while Ethan cleaned up, got dressed, and put Paloma back into hers and Fox's room dressed like she had only went to bed exhausted. that was how Fox found her and didn't think anything of it.

Ethan was walking towards his and Gwen's room feeling very satisfied with his romp with Paloma. he had never felt this satisfied after sex until he saw his sexy wife wearing a dark blue piece of lingerie especially for him. he felt himself harden instantly as he grinned and closed the door behind him.

a few days later Theresa arrived in Harmony with her family and was looking forward to finding Julian and sending his ass to court for no child support payments. she had tried calling Julian but he refused her calls and would intentionally hang up on her so here she was. she wanted to get back to her new company as soon as possible. Jared got them a room at the B&B with enough room to accomadate four young children. Theresa got everything unpacked and told Jared she was taking Jane with her for some clothes for Lily since she ruined her outfit. Lily was about the same age as Jane so they bonded very quickly.

Gwen and Ethan had decided to take Liam out for awhile and actually ran into Sheridan and Luis with thier kids Marty and Julie. after a chat the two families departed only for Ethan and Gwen to run into Theresa herself! Gwen's eyes went straight to the beautiful blonde little girl holding her hand and glared at Theresa.

Theresa: come on sweetheart let's go back to daddy and Lily and Ethan okay?

Jane: kay mommy.

Ethan: last i checked, DNA states i am her daddy

Theresa: give it up Ethan.

Theresa sends Jared a message she needed back-up. he was right around the corner so it wouldn't take him long to get there.

Gwen: Janie do you remember me?

Theresa: thankfully no she does not.

Gwen: you witch, you took my baby girl from me and then made her forget me, i hope you rot in hell.

Theresa: i used to be in hell, until i got out and moved away from you, Ethan, Julian, Rebecca, and Ivy.

Jared came around the corner with Ethan Martin, Lily and Danny. Ethan saw this and his eyes went straight to Theresa's left fingers to find a beautiful diamond ring. she was married to this guy and had two kids with him, but the other little girl seemed to be the same age as his daughter Jane. his eyes landed back on Theresa softening.

Ethan: hey baby girl, would you like to go with me and your step-mommy and get some ice cream?

Theresa: Jane is not going anywhere with you.

Ethan: Theresa i haven't seen our daughter in three years let me have some time with her since your in town.

Theresa: no. plain and simple. we had an agreement.

Ethan: all i am asking for is the afternoon with my own daughter Theresa why wont you let me?

Theresa: because we agreed i get custody of Jane if i give up Crane and i have held up my end of the deal.

Ethan: giving up Crane was smart on your part, but with the money and power behind i might just take Jane back.

Theresa could not help but smile at that statement. her smile somehow turned into an evil grin as did the laughter that came from her.

Theresa: apparently you really didn't read the contract then Ethan, you really are stupid.

Gwen: and why is that?

Theresa: because Ethan signed away all his rights three years ago and Jared here adopted MY children as his own. Jared is their legal father in every sense there is.


	3. Author's Note

Author Note

as of now the kids ages...

Jane is 6 years old

Ethan Martin is let's say 10 years old

Lily is 6 also

Danny is a newborn still

sorry for all the jumping through the story.


End file.
